No Way!
by Kevin-Clark-Is-Mine83
Summary: Jenna Charland is a 16 year old girl trying to get buy in life! But when her mom tells her that she'll be moving to New York to live with her uncle Dewey the owner of the band School of Rock will she find more friends, and possibly even love? this is a Je
1. Chapter 1

Insane!

Ok it all started with my friends Megan, and Angie! Let me just tell you they aren't your average friends! Megan plays the guitar, studies incredibly way too much and her boyfriend Jason is a total nutcase! My other friend Angie plays the clarinet and has an insane crush on this guy named Alex it's crazy! Literally she won't shut up about him! Then there is me plain old Jenna! I'm basically what you would call a nobody! I've got my friends, and then there is my boyfriend Tommy, but I'm not gonna go into detail about that! When we started high school we all thought it would be awesome, but man were we wrong! It's getting late so I think I'll write in my journal.

Dear Journal,

Today sucked! Not only did the popular squad otherwise none as Molly, Amanda, Bailey, and Heather try to take Megan's boyfriend (not a surprise), but they tried to take Angie's clarinet! They actually made her cry! Believe me she's not the easiest person to get to cry! Luckily me and Megan stopped them! Other than that today was awesome!

Later, Jenna!

The next day was pretty weird too! I was walking down the hall w/ Angie, and Megan when we ran into the popular girls! (Molly, Amanda, Bailey, and of coarse their all mighty leader Heather) "Well look what we have here, all losers in one day! What a joy, not!" Heather said in her usual 'I'm better than you deal with it' voice! I had a feeling that Angie was gonna retaliate, and I was right! "Cut the crap Heather and move out of our way." she shouted as she pushed Heather aside. "Oh, a little bit snippy now aren't we?" Molly laughed! I had always hated Molly, ever since the day we met in the 7th grade! "Yeah Molly we are. So if you don't mind I want you to move out of my way" I snapped. "Well actually Jenna we do mind, and we aren't going to move" Amanda said chuckling loudly. I stormed right through her, Heather, and Molly, leaving Bailey, and Megan arguing! I turned to walk to my next class when all of a sudden I heard someone scream and fall. I turned so fast to see who it was that I dropped all of my stuff! To my surprise it was Megan. She was on the floor crying w/ blood on her nose from a nasty nose bleed! After the popular girls finished laughing they walked off leaving me and Angie to help out our friend. As the day went on it just got more insane.

(Megan and Angie came over to my house that day after school. Believe me they were really mad!)

(At my house)

Megan was still in pain from they hard hit she took from Bailey! Angie was still raging on and on about the hit Megan took! "Angie, just shut up and get Megan some ice!" I screeched" Angie ran downstairs and back up before you could say Honolulu! As we tried to get the ice on Megan she screamed. "Ow that really hurts Jenna!" she yelped! "I know, but do you want the swelling to go down, or not?" I asked trying really hard not to yell. Megan explained that she wanted it to go down, but complained that it hurt so much that I wanted to scream. We just spent the rest of the day goofing around, watching movies, and talking about nothing!


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm what?" Jenna stammered as she plopped down on the couch holding a bottle of Dr. Pepper.

Her mom looked ate her at said, "Jenna you are going to be moving in with your uncle Dewey in New York for a while." Jenna looked up at her mom with tears welling up in her eyes. "Why?" she asked between deep breaths. "Well honey you're gonna be going there until your father and I can go to counseling and work out our problems." her mother stated coldly. Jenna began to cry so hard that her face turned beet red. "So you're telling me that you are going to go pay some looney headed crackpot to tell you to say you're sorry then you guys are gonna kiss hug and make-up and then drag me back here and expect everything to be ok!" Jenna stood up practically yelling at the top of her voice. Her father looked at her at shouted, "Don't use that tone with your mother young lady." Jenna stormed into her room and got on te internet to talk to her friends and her boyfriend! To her luck they were all on.

**RebelBabe0251: hey y'all what's up?**

**SweetiePie99: not much.**

**MegLuvsYou: same here.**

**TheTomMan: Hey jenna.**

**HockeyFreak4Life: Bored, as usual.**

**RebelBabe0251: well I kinda have some bad news to tell you all.**

**TheTomMan: What is it babe?**

**RebelBabe0251: the 'rents are making me move to New York w/ my uncle until they can work out their marriage problems.**

**SweetiePie99: oooooo! That sucks big time!**

**MegLuvsYou: yeah! That does suck.**

**HockeyFreak4Life:** **we will miss you jen. **

**RebelBabe0251: thanx Jason.**

**TheTomMan: I will miss you more.**

**MegLuvsYou: we all know you will Tommy. Jenna when do you leave?**

**RebelBabe0251: Tomorrow morning at 9:30!**

After that they all logged off and Jenna started to pack. She grabbed everything she had and shoved it into all of her suitcases. The she sat on her bed and cried herself to sleep.


	3. Meeting Dewey and Freddy!

The next day when Jenna woke up she grabbed all of her suitcases, and the things she needed and rushed out the door. When Jenna walked outside her mother told her that her boyfriend Tommy called, and that he wanted her to call him back. Jenna picked up her cell phone and dialed his number. The phone rang about three or four times before hey answered.

"Hello."

"Hey Tommy it's Jenna, my mom said that you called, and I wanted to know what you wanted." Jenna stated plainly.

"Well...uh..." he said kinda fading out.

"Well what?" Jenna asked.

"Ithinkweneedtobreakup" he quickly responded.

"You what?"

He cooled himself down enough to say, "I think we need to break up."

Jenna didn't give him time to explain, she just slammed her phone shut and bolted over to her moms car and hopped in. Jenna sulked all the way from her house, tho the train station, to the train station in New York. When she stepped off the train she looked up and saw her uncle Dewey. He was standing next to a boy that had perfectly spiked blonde hair, and looked like he was pretty strong built. To her he was pretty hot.

"Jen no hug for the best uncle ever?" Dewey asked jokingly.

"Sorry Uncle Dewey." she said hugging him with a bear hug.

She looked up at the boy and noticed that he was staring at her. She had to know who that boy was.

"Um...hey Uncle Dewey, you never introduced me to your friend." Jenna said obviously pointing at Freddy. "Well Jenna this is Freddy Jones the drummer for my band." Dewey answered.

For a while Jenna thought that Freddy hated her, because he was just standing there with a blank look on his face.

Jenna's POV8

For a while I thought Freddy hated me because he wasn't talking to me, that is until he finally spoke up.

"Yeah, I'm the drummer for his band. Do you play any instruments?" he asked me sheepishly.

"Um...well...no, but I sing a lot." I answered quietly.

I know I just met Freddy but OMG he is so hot.

end Jenna's POV

"Come on kiddo we better get you to my house to meet the rest of the band." Dewey said to Jenna from his van. Freddy walked over to Jenna's door and opened it for her. (Unlike Freddy I know but I thought that it would sound cute.) Jenna smiled and said, "Thanks Freddy." "No problem." he remarked smiling. Jenna grabbed her bags off of the ground and put them in the van, then they left.


End file.
